A Perfect Present
by denayaira
Summary: Siapa bilang di hari St. Valentine kita harus menghadiahi orang yang kita cintai dengan cokelat? Karena kadang, hadiah Valentine terbaik tidak perlu berbentuk cokelat! ― Naruto dan Sasuke. Shounen-ai, one-shot, 756 words. Ditulis untuk Infantrum Valentine Challenge dari Dani. Read and review?


**Author's Note **

Nyahahaha....! Penasaran! Penasaran! Banyak yang bikin fic untuk Valentine Challenge... Jadinya ngiler... eh, kebetulan dapat ide waktu udah mau bobo... XP Langsung dibikin deh! Padahal fic yang lain aja belum selesai... aduh... don't kill me... Saya hanya penasaran untuk ikut challenge itu... Ah, berhubung saya juga baru berhasil mendaftar di Infantrum setelah kebingungan berhari-hari, saya ucapkan Douzo Yoroshiku untuk semua senpai! Terima karya kouhai kalian yang satu ini yaaa!! XD -dilempar-

* * *

**Disclaimer**

I don't own Naruto... I don't own Naruto... I don't own Naruto! Huwaaaaanggg!!! TToTT

* * *

**Have a nice read...! =D**

* * *

-

**A Perfect Present**

**-  
**

14 Februari. 12.43 Siang. Breaking time.

Seorang pemuda sedang duduk di bangkunya. Mata onyxnya menatap jengah ke jendela di sisi kirinya, tepatnya pada tirai putih yang tengah bergeming itu.

Sial! Bergeraklah barang sedikit! Makinya dalam hati.

OK. Dia bukan orang tak waras atau ESP yang berharap tirai itu bergerak dengan sendirinya. Tadi baru saja ia membuka jendela di sisi bangkunya itu, berharap sebuah keajaiban bisa mendatanginya. Sebuah keajaiban yang orang sebut angin. Tapi tidak, tak terjadi apa-apa.

Ia sedang kepanasan dan ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Tangan pucatnya menyisiri rambut hitamnya yang basah akan keringat… sementara tangannya yang lain membuka kancing teratas seragam putihnya. Mata onyxnya terus saja melemparkan tatapan tajam pada apapun yang ditatapnya.

Pemuda ini, Uchiha Sasuke, merasa bahwa hari ini adalah salah satu hari terburuknya.

Bagaimana tidak?

Di hari ini ia bisa mendapatkan cokelat dari hampir seluruh siswi sekolahnya. Tapi… TAPI, kekasihnya sendiri, Uzumaki Naruto, malah lupa bahwa ini hari valentine!

Ah, entah lupa, entah apa, pemuda pirang itu bersikap tak ada apa-apa! Mungkin mereka memang baru sebulan jadian, tapi bukankah mereka sudah berhubungan selama lebih dari lima tahun? Meski hubungan itu dilabeli kata 'rival'. Tapi mengapa Naruto begitu tak peduli pada hari ini? Sudah begitu, ia dengan polos dan entengnya menantang sang Uchiha yang sedang bad mood untuk ikut bertanding basket 3 on 3. Sasuke tentu mengerahkan segala kekuatan untuk bisa memenangkan pertandingan melawan tim pemuda itu. Ya, dia menang, tapi kemenangan itu tak menyenangkan. Kini ia terduduk lemah di bangkunya, dengan kemeja yang basah akan keringat, lengkap dengan panasnya matahari jam 12 dan udara yang tak berangin. Ia tak akan bertanya mengapa pertengahan Februari bisa sepanas ini, global warming telah menjawabnya.

Sial. Makinya lagi.

Tahu begini seharusnya ia menggunakan kekuasaan keluarganya, sebagai pemilik Uchiha Corporation -perusahaan elektronik terbesar di kota ini- untuk memasang setiap sudut kelas ini dengan AC. Seorang Uchiha bukan orang yang pantas untuk mengeluh panas di depan umum. Dan seorang Uchiha juga tidak akan senekad itu untuk mengikuti cara teman-teman lain yang tadi sudah ikut bermain basket bersamanya, mandi dan menyiram diri mereka dengan air dari kolam sekolah. Rasa panas Sasuke semakin bertambah dari dalam dirinya saat mengingat pemuda bermata biru itu juga salah satu dari siswa-siswa gila yang menyeburkan diri dalam kolam.

Huh… Tuhan… selamatkan aku dari neraka dunia ini!

Pemuda itu memejamkan matanya pasrah. Sedikit berharap, dengan menutup mata ia bisa lupa dengan panasnya udara di sekitarnya saat ini.

Tak lama, ia merasakan sentuhan angin menerpa wajahnya.

Kedua mata onyx itu terbuka. Tapi bukanlah tarian angin tirai jendela yang ia temukan, melainkan baling-baling kecil sebuah kipas angin mini yang tengah berputar di depan wajahnya. Sebuah kipas angin mini berwarna biru tua yang sedang dipegang oleh dua tangan tan milik orang yang amat dikenalnya.

"Ambil." Kata pemilik kedua tangan itu, Uzumaki Naruto.

Sasuke refleks menerima kipas yang masih menyala dan meniupkan angin itu padanya, meski hatinya masih bertanya-tanya. Tapi sang pemuda pirang bermata biru itu tak menjawab kebingungan Sasuke, ia malah mulai melangkah pergi.

"He, hei! Tunggu dulu, dobe! Apa maksudnya ini?" tanya Sasuke pada akhirnya.

Pemuda pirang itu hanya menoleh sejenak dan membalas,

"Hadiah ulang tahunmu, teme."

Otomatis Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi, iapun bertanya,

"Kau tahu ulang tahunku tanggal berapa?"

"23 Juli, 'kan?" balas Naruto.

"Terus, kau tahu sekarang tanggal berapa?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"14 Februari. Memangnya kenapa?" balas Naruto lagi.

"Kau sadar tidak ini bukan hari ulang tahunku, dobe?!" balas Sasuke tajam, tapi kebingungan belum meninggalkan nada suaranya.

Naruto mengangkat bahu dan membalas,

"Yah… anggap saja itu hadiah ulang tahun yang telat, atau hadiah valentine sekalian. Habis perkara!"

Pemuda pirang itupun melangkah pergi meninggalkan kelas.

Sasuke menghembuskan napas panjang dan mengalihkan perhatiannya pada kipas angin itu, kipas biru yang masih berada di tangannya. Mata onyxnya langsung tertumpu pada dua huruf berwarna hitam yang menjadi lambang di bagian depan kipas yang terus bertiup ke arahnya itu. U.C….

Memberikan kipas merek Uchiha pada pewaris Uchiha Corporation? Dasar dobe.

Tapi sedetik setelahnya Sasuke terpaku. Ia sadar, penatnya sudah tiada. Beberapa menit sudah ia lewati bersama kipas itu untuk mencari jawaban dari Naruto. Kini rasa panasnya juga sudah musnah bersama angin sejuk yang ditiupkan oleh kipas mini itu. Hilang dibawa angin dari kipas pemberian orang itu.

Sasuke lalu mematikan kipas itu, berniat menyimpannya. Toh ia tak lagi kepanasan. Dan mungkin, meskipun agak konyol, benda sederhana ini bisa jadi amat berharga baginya nanti.

Mata onyx hitamnya lalu tertumbuk pada sebuah label yang tertempel di bagian belakang kipas itu, bagian belakang yang tadinya tak terlihat karena tertutupi oleh tangannya sendiri. Iapun membaca tulisan yang ada di sana…

-

"Happy Valentine, Teme!"

-

**_Fin_**

* * *

.... ng... Review...?


End file.
